


smile with your reflection

by petalstorm (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Letter, yeah i think that's it..... it's only a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou desperately needs her brother to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile with your reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used was "I'm here". You can also read said fic at my writing blog uguisucode!

Nii-chan,

you’re so close and yet so far.

When will you realize

that you’re on par

as the one you idolize?

You’ve got your sights

on the blue dolphin

You’re falling from great heights

and this behavior will be your coffin.

 

Nii-chan.

You are already great,

so why the tension?

Your mindset is straight,

and you get your desired attention.

You have good looks, you have wealth

you’re at a young age of seventeen.

So please remember your true self

and show me a sight I’ve never seen.

 

Nii-chan,

you have a tough phase, I know

but hold your head high!

you have plenty of time to grow,

you will soar to the sky!

So please, stop sulking

It doesn’t suit your face

The solution is always talking

I’ll be waiting for you at this place.


End file.
